


come in out of the rain

by Laureliar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan and Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Suicidal Thoughts, i love that theres a tag for that, like ao3 suggested that super long tag, they're both barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureliar/pseuds/Laureliar
Summary: Takes place directly after the fight between Regina and Zelena, except here Regina actually gets hurt and Emma comes to her aid.Canon divergence from there with a much more swanqueen centric take on season three. Very much character centric, minimal plot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	1. Clocktower

**Author's Note:**

> yo fuck coming up with titles for stuff? I hate that shit

Emma lost sight of Regina when she was thrown through the window of the clocktower. She ran towards the clocktower with little regard for her own safety. She cursed herself for not being better at magic by now. She could at least be useful if she could do some fucking magic. By the time she got up the stairs Regina was alone, laying on her back amid shattered glass and a not inconsequential amount of blood. 

“Regina!”

“She wanted my heart.” Regina’s voice was weak and scratchy.

“She took your heart?” When Emma first met Regina she thought her to be infallible. It was infuriating, the way she had seemed to be two steps ahead of everyone, and absolutely unbeatable. The days after the curse broke had shattered that image in Emma’s head. No matter how much Regina still tried to seem invulnerable Emma could see the lie now. She dropped to her knees next Regina’s prone figure.

“I don’t have it on me.”

“What?”

“ Never bring your heart to a witch fight.” Regina croaks out. Emma would think she’s delirious but it made as much sense as half the things Regina says.

She seemed like she was fading out. Emma started checking the wounds on her face, trying to figure out where the damage was. They all seemed mostly superficial. “Regina, where are you hurt?” Well, that was probably a useless question to ask someone who is minimally conscious. Why hadn’t anyone else gotten up here by now? Emma needed help getting Regina down the stairs and to the hospital. “Stay awake till I can get you help, okay?” Regina made a weak noise, coughed once, and then Emma saw the blood on her lips and it all became very clear. “Can I get some help up here?” Emma shouted out the shattered window. “She needs help!”

She could finally hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She lifted Regina's shirt up her torso. There was a deep purple bruise blooming around Regina’s naval. Were you supposed to lift someone who was bleeding internally? Did Storybrooke have a paramedic? An ambulance? Stretchers? Could Doctor Whale fix this? Could anyone in Storybrooke fix this? How long would it take to bring Regina somewhere else? How long did she have?

Panic welled up and caught in her throat. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering Regina and her breathing was getting more laboured. In the time Emma had been up here she had already deteriorated so much. 

She was mad at herself for crying instead of being useful. The footsteps had almost reached them now. Emma hoped it was her parents and not anyone else bound to be more hostile than useful. “Help!” she shouted out, ashamed of the waver in her voice. She put her arms under Regina’s neck and the crook of her knees and pulled her body closer to her own, careful not to jostle her. She could hear Regina’s raspy breaths from this distance away. She felt a tug in her chest. She tried to stay calm but her brain could only scream Regina. The feeling in her chest had become unbearable and then there was only white light

* * *

She woke up with Regina’s name on her lips. She was inexplicably in a hospital bed. 

“Emma!”

“Mary Margaret?” Emma felt a little woozy, but mostly fine. “Where is Regina?” 

Mary Margaret gave her a cloying smile. “She’s in her own room. We got to the top of the clocktower and you were both just gone. The doctors said you appeared in the middle of the hospital in a blinding flash of light with her in her arms.”

That sounded almost biblical to Emma. She thought of the pain in her chest and the light and briefly considered that she had done that, some insane feat of desperate magical strength. It’s like when mothers lift cars off their babies fueled by adrenaline. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she is.” Mary Margaret’s smile was a little teary. “Your magic didn’t just bring her here, it stopped the internal bleeding till the doctors could go in and repair it.”  
“My magic?” Emma hadn’t been serious about that thought.

“What else could it have been?”

Emma got up. She felt so overwhelmed. She had twin desires to run far away and to run to Regina. “I’m okay, right?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Whale said it was just exhaustion. Blue thinks it’s from doing so much magic. We were just waiting for you to wake up.

Emma was glad she was still dressed in her own clothes. It made escaping easier. She took the heart monitor off her finger and immediately ran into Henry.

“Mom, what’s going on?” She felt mildly guilty that she hadn’t thought of Henry sooner. Regina would’ve thought of him right away.

“There was a little accident. I just passed out, don’t worry about it.” Henry looked decidedly worried about it. “There’s someone I have to check on.” And suddenly Emma had decided which instinct she was listening to and was walking briskly down the hall with Henry trailing after her. She snapped her fingers at the first nurse she passed. “Hey! Where’s Regina?” Her tone broached no argument even though she knew the people of this town were unlikely to argue with the saviour. The nurse pointed blankly down the hall. “Room Number!” Emma’s tone was inappropriate for a hospital and she knew it. The nurse looked a little distraught and Henry was wearing his confused puppy eyes.

“She’s in 22.”

Emma took off again. Regina’s room was at the end of the hall. It was small and discrete and Emma was glad of it, for protective reasons. Regina looked pale and small, and she wasn’t awake, but Emma felt like falling to her knees at the sight. It was like something had taken over her body the moment she realized Regina’s life was in danger and she hadn’t been able to breathe since.

“Is that the mayor?” Henry was peering over her shoulder into the room.

“Yeah kid. Stay here a second.” She moved further into the small room to observe Regina more closely. She felt oddly compelled to push her hair off her brow but they weren’t close like that so she resisted. 

Just then Regina opened her eyes. “Emma.” Her voice was still weak but steady.

“Regina.”

“I could feel your magic” Regina whispered. “I could feel it the whole time.” She seemed loopy from the anesthesia. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Because when else could Emma be genuine with Regina without being mocked in return. 

“She wants my heart. She needs it for something.” Regina put a hand on Emma’s forearm

“I’ll protect it.”

“Forest boy has it now” she mumbled, “it’s probably in the woods somewhere.”

“Robin Hood?”

“Tattoo says he’s my soulmate. I just couldn’t think of who else to give it to. I couldn’t think of who’d have it.”

“I’ll have it.” She only said it because she knew they were talking about Regina’s literal heart and not some metaphor. She only said it because she didn’t want Regina to think her only option was some forest boy she’d just met. 

“Okay” Regina agreed softly, looking up at her.

Emma finally gave into the impulse and pushed Regina’s hair out of her face. Regina furrowed her brow at the contact but didn’t protest. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. I think you should sleep off the rest of your anesthesia first.”

“Leaving?”

“I have to take Henry home.”

“Henry.” She was clearly drifting off again but the expression of pain she made at her son’s name was undeniably heartwrenching. 

“I know.” Emma whispered sympathetically. It was all she could do. She lingered by Regina’s bedside just a little longer as she drifted off the sleep.

* * *

Henry was quiet on the walk back to Granny’s. Emma realized he must be overwhelmed and she wasn’t helping. The longer she spent with her memories the more the ones Regina gave her faded. Her parenting skills had really regressed and she felt less confident talking to Henry.

“Are you okay?” She finally asked.

“Not really.”

“Is there anything I can say to help?”

“Can you tell me what’s going on without lying to me?” His voice had an edge of steel to it that made Emma cringe.

“I’m not lying, kid.” She was omitting truths at best.

“You’re telling me that us being here has nothing to do with the mayor? After today?”

“Okay so the accident that she got hurt in is related to the case I’m working on but I never lied about that.”

“Was it an accident or something else? Are you in danger? Did you come here to protect her? Are you in love with her?”

“Whoa whoa whoa kid, cool your jets. I am not in love with  _ Regina.”  _ Henry would laugh at the thought if he had his memories.

“You  _ just  _ told her you’d protect her heart. What am I supposed to think?” He snapped.

“It’s not what you think, it’s not a romantic thing.”

“It looked romantic.”

“Henry.”

“The way you rushed to her bedside.”

“Henry!”

“Are you here because of her or not?”

“NOT!” Emms sighed. “Listen. You’re right, it wasn’t an accident, Regina got attacked. I knew that she could be in danger when I came here to work on this case, but that wasn’t the reason we came here. It’s an unusual case and they can’t call regular law enforcement. I’m here to help and Regina is an old friend so of course I don’t want her to get hurt if I can help it.”

This appeared to be enough explanation to calm Henry down. His tone changed to a more playful one. “Are you sure you don’t at least have a crush on her?” Emma shoved him gently “Are you gonna go take her heart back from ‘forest boy’ first thing tomorrow morning?”

“Brat.” Emma countered, pulling a face. Honestly, that sounded like a good idea, in a completely platonic, literal heart way.

* * *

When she got to Regina’s room it was still empty but Regina was awake and looking much more alert than last night.

“Miss Swan.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was bleeding internally twelve hours ago.” Regina said haughtily.

Emma smiled despite herself. “I’m glad you have the energy to be a pain. You really had us worried last night.”

“Us?”

“Me.”

“Oh.”

The air was heavy. Regina wasn’t making eye contact. “Sooooo... Forest Boy has your actual heart squirrelled away in the woods.”

“What?” Regina snapped in a tone that told Emma she did not remember their conversation last night.

“You were telling me all about it last night. Something about a soulmate tattoo?” Regina’s face had gone from pale to bright crimson. She crossed her arms. She looked very cute like this. 

“It’s an old pixie dust trick that Tinkerbell showed me a long time ago.”

“Wait, you were serious about the soulmate thing?” Emma grimaced a little. What was so great about Robin Hood anyways? So what if he was some big strong hero that stole from the rich and gave to the poor like a fucking communist or something. Big whoop. 

Regina nodded. “I knew it was the same person because of his tattoo. I never actually saw his face when Tinkerbelle first found him for me but I saw the tattoo.”

“Regina that’s insane! How can you be sure it’s the same tattoo? The same guy? I’m super skeptical of this pixie dust technology. How do we even know that pixie dust had the right definition of the word soulmate?” Emma did not know why she was so intent on debunking this soulmate thing.

“Well excuse me, Miss Swan. I knew I couldn’t have my heart with me and what other options did I have?”

“Me!” Regina scoffed in response. “What? You’re my friend, you’re the mother of my kid, of course I would help protect you. At least I have magic to use. What does Robin Hood have?”

“Excuse me if I don’t have a lot of faith in your unstable magic.” Emma missed the sweet and drugged up version of Regina. Why did she have to be so difficult?

“My ‘unstable magic’ did a perfectly fine job saving your life yesterday.” 

Regina’s face told her that she did not remember that portion of the evening. “Oh.”

“I transported us here from the clocktower and stopped the bleeding while you got operated on.” Emma explained in a much softer voice.

“How?”

“Hell if I know. I was passed out for most of it.”

“That is an incredible show of strength, Miss Swan.”

Now Emma was the one who was unwilling to maintain eye contact. Regina’s stare had gotten too intense. “It just happened. When you woke up you said you could ‘feel my magic’.”

“C’mere” Regina beckoned her closer to the bed. Emma obliged. Regina took one of Emma’s hands both of hers and closed her eyes. “I can still feel it. I was wondering what that was. I thought it was the pain medication.”

“Is it helping then?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. It seems you’re a natural healer.”

“Do you think I could heal you more?” Emma tried to focus on the tug in her chest she felt last night and recall the moments of desperate fear that had led to the magic. Regina always said magic was about emotions.

“I doubt-” Regina cut herself off when streams of white magic started to flow from Emma’s hand to hers. She gasped and opened her eyes. The white magic was swirling around Regina and lighting up the small room. It swirled all the way up to her head and lit up behind her eyes. Little sparks danced along the facial lacerations that the glass had caused across her forehead and cheeks. Emma started to feel drowsy and Regina jerked her hands away, breaking the contact. Emma stumbled a little as the white light faded from the room. Regina’s face was inscrutable. “I daresay that’s enough for now.”

“Are you still in pain?” Emma asked, steadying herself a little. “I can help more.”

“No need Miss Swan. Help me up. Let’s go get my heart back. I have a plan.”

“Shouldn’t you stay here? You like just had surgery.” 

“I feel much better. And we have work to do.”

  
  



	2. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how people say "back by popular demand" this is the opposite of that. No one asked, but here is chapter 2.

Forest Boy predictably did not have an elaborate defense system set up. Emma bristled at the lack of care paid to what was essentially a physical manifestation of Regina’s lifeforce. He was polite and handed the heart over without protest. He seemed concerned about the partially healed wounds on Regina’s face and the stiff way she walked. His politeness made the whole thing worse. Emma really didn’t have a reason to dislike him. She wished Regina had let her at least finish healing her before they’d trekked out here. 

Every time Regina wobbled on her feet or grimaced in pain Emma surged forwards ready to catch her. “Will you stop fussing?”

“No!” Emma was not backing down in this one. “You’re gonna fall on your face and open up all your surgery stitches in the middle of the stupid woods. You’re lucky I’m not carrying you.” Emma had already insisted on carrying Regina’s heart so Regina could focus on walking herself. Emma was continuously being drawn in by the soft red glow that came from the bag and the strange warmth it omitted.

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I’ll do it and you can’t stop me.” Regina scowled petulantly in response and agreed to take Emma’s arm for support for the rest of the walk to the car. It was strange holding Regina on one arm and her beating heart in the other. Regina insisted on driving so Emma sat in the passenger seat with Regina’s heart cradled in her lap.

“Are you ever going to put that thing down?”

“Your heart?”

“Yeah.”

“Um no? Isn’t it, like, delicate?” Emma didn’t like Regina’s tone.

She scoffed again, “Hardly. Put it on the floor or something.”

“We’re going back to the hospital now right?”Emma was still concerned about how much Regina had teetered and grimaced in her attempts to walk. “No one like checked you out before you left.”

“Don’t be foolish, we’re going to my vault.”

“Why?”

“Zelena already checked there for my heart and she knows that it’s not there _and_ she knows that she can break through the blood magic that seals it. So if we put the heart in there and you seal it with your magic it will be safe. She’ll never think to check there.”

“We’re just gonna leave it down there unattended?” That seemed worse than Forest Boy’s awful woods system.

“It won’t get lonely Miss Swan.” Regina sneered. 

“Is it okay for you to just wander around without a heart indefinitely?”

“At the moment it is much safer.”

“But is it okay?... For you? There has to be side effects?”

Regina let out an annoyed sigh. “Well my mother took her heart out about a year before my birth and never put it back in. She slowly lost all ability to feel human emotions and became the lovely woman you had the pleasure of meeting near the end of her life.”

“Sorry.” The silence in the car was deafening now. Emma peaking into the bag subtly trying to look at the heart. “That won’t happen to you.” It wasn’t a question, Emma was sure of it.

“If a woman with less ambition for power had removed her heart the end result would not have been Cora. Another person would have just gone cold. For my mother emotions were the thing stopping her from world domination, so without them she was a monster.”

“You were queen, aren’t you ambitious?”

“I never was. My emotions were always the worst thing about me. I did horrible things out of rage, Cora did them out of logic.”

“So you’ll go cold?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Maybe this honesty was already an effect of the coldness. “It’s not a bad feeling. It’s a break from being sad.” Emma found she was still reluctant to leave the heart in the vault. “I can feel you holding it.” Regina said as they pulled into the cemetery. She had been looking dead ahead the entire car ride. “It feels different when someone is holding your heart and does not mean to do it harm.”

* * *

Emma doing the protective spell was a whole different hurdle to face. The longer they attempted without any success the more frustrated Regina got. She was perhaps not a natural teacher. At one point she gestured in frustration so emphatically that she grimaced and doubled over, clutching her stomach. She finally convinced Emma to let her take a small walk by herself to calm down when she got so frustrated with Emma’s simultaneous failures to cast what she deemed a simple spell, and offers to further heal her wounds. Emma sat alone on the cold stone floor holding Regina’s heart while Regina went and had her temper tantrum.

She comes back in a whirlwind. “I’ve got it, come here.” Emma obliges. “Put it down in here.” She gestures to a cabinet drawer and Emma reluctantly put the heart down. Regina closes it and puts Emma’s hands on the drawer front. She put her hands on top of Emma’s. “Close your eyes. Imagine building a wall right here, brick by brick. Focus on the feeling you get when you do magic, and visualize the wall. Your magic so far has been emotional, reactive. Why do you want to do this? What are the emotions behind it? What are the stakes?” 

Emma forgot about the wall and could only think about Regina. She thought about Regina’s hands on top of hers and the glow and warmth of her heart. She needed Regina to be safe. She needed Regina’s heart to be here and glowing and beating and ready to be put back in Regina’s chest when this was all done. One of Regina’s hands moved and her thumb brushed over the back of Emma’s hand and a literal spark appeared between them. After that the dam is broken and a wall of white magic materializes. Regina reels back in shock then grins sharply.

“Perfect.” She touched the wall and drew her hand back in response to the shock. “Very secure.” Regina summons some of her own magic and takes another shot at Emma’s barrier. It bounces back easily. Regina’s grin is cat-like. “That will work perfectly. Let’s get out of here now.”

* * *

Emma was reluctant to leave the heart but Regina was so gleeful about her new system of protection that Emma couldn’t help but be in a better mood. 

“That green bitch will never find it now.” Regina cackled a little and suddenly Emma could picture her as a Disney villain. She took so much pleasure in outsmarting her crazy half-sister. It was so cute that it failed at being any sort of intimidating. Her weird laugh got cut off when she doubled over.

“Regina!”

“Leave it!” Regina snapped back. “Laughing just isn’t working for me right now.”

“You’re getting worse again.” As the day wore on Regina’s movements had become stiffer. “Your surgical wound is probably irritated from all the movement.” Regina grumbled morosely. “Now either I can heal you more or I can take you to the hospital.”

“Miss Swan you will do no such thing.”

“For fucks sake, my name is Emma”

“I hope you don’t use that language around our son.”

“I hate you.”

Regina smiled through her pain and said devilishly “Recent events would indicate that you do not.”

“Fuck off. You like me too.” Emma blushed a little because she knew Regina was right, there was no mistaking Emma’s feelings for Regina now.

“I absolutely do not” Regina had transitioned from maniacal back down to grumpy.

“Tell me that next time you’re drugged up and holding my hand and asking me not to leave.” Maybe that was a slight exaggeration of what Regina actually did but Emma could read between the lines when it came to Regina.

This exaggeration was maybe the wrong move because crossed her arms and set her jaw. “Healing me further is out of the question. It drains your magic too much and you need to be prepared to defend Henry should Zelena attack.” 

* * *

The conversation and their time together is over after that. Regina does not go back to the hospital, does not pass go, does not speak to Emma but instead shuts herself into 108 Mifflin St. Emma felt like screaming at the infuriating woman but instead went to pick up Henry from David.

“How is everything?” David asked when Emma walked into the loft.

“She checked herself out of the hospital.” Emma said through gritted teeth.

“Oh” David didn’t seem as surprised as Emma was. Maybe Emma had forgotten what Regina was like in the year they were apart. Maybe Regina changed and David saw it while Emma was in New York. “Hook was around here asking for you today.” Emma frowned, because last time she checked they had been talking about Regina. 

“Okay... Come on Henry, we gotta go. I’ve got a plan to deal with mayor pain-in-the-ass but we gotta go.”

Henry smiled at the nickname and Emma had to make a mental note to swear the kid to secrecy before they restore his memories. “Bye David.” As soon as the loft door closed behind them Henry started bouncing in excitement. “What are we going to do? How is she even out of the hospital? She looked awful last night.”

“You seem excited about this?” Emma was a little confused.

“It’s exciting! It’s a plot to save your friend who you’re totally not in love with. Wait even better, it’s a secret operation!” Emma could laugh, different memories, same kid. “I can help right? If there's someone after her _and_ she left the hospital against doctor’s orders she could really be in trouble. It’s like our duty to help her.”

The plan was solidifying in Emma’s head. “You know what kid, you definitely can help.”

“Yes!”

“She won’t turn me away if you’re there too.”

* * *

An hour and a half later the pair pulled up to 108 Mifflin street in Emma’s bug. The lights were out in the mansion and Emma didn’t bother knocking. “Stay here kid. I’m gonna check what's up.” She left Henry in the foyer and took off towards Regina’s study. She found Regina in the fourth room she checked. The bathroom on the second floor. She was slumped up against the vanity on the cold white tile.

Emma dropped to her knees next to Regina, just like she had the night before. This time Regina was solidly conscious. “I can’t get up. It hurts too much.” She seemed too weak to be embarrassed.

“I know you idiot. I spoke to Whale after you ditched me. He said you aren’t allowed to move around that much and you need more fluids and more rest, and your bandages should’ve been changed ages ago.” Regina frowned at her but she didn’t resist when Emma started to unbutton her shirt. The blood had soaked through Regina’s bandages and Emma kicked herself for not making Regina go back to the hospital. “Here let me...” She reached for the edge of the bandage and Regina winced when her fingers grazed the soft skin of her stomach. “Please let me heal this.”

“No.”

“At least take the pain medication Whale gave me.” Regina dry swallowed the pills that Emma offered her before she could even get up to get water. 

“You just want to make fun of the things I say on drugs.” 

“You caught me” Emma murmured, turning back to the bandage. She had packed a bag of supplies from the hospital. Her hands couldn’t help but shake as she pulled away the blood soaked material. Her fingers brushed against the smooth skin of Regina’s abdomen and her focus was momentarily broken. She looked up at Regina. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned slightly away from Emma. Emma couldn’t tell if she was bracing herself against the pain or the embarrassment she undoubtedly felt. Emma’s eyes trailed down Regina over her jaw and neck and...breasts. Emma didn’t know why she always pictured Regina wearing lace, maybe it went with her Madame Mayor persona. Emma didn’t even know she had pictured Regina’s bras until the moment she was face to face with one and surprised that it was just a simple black cotton bra. Emma’s breath caught. She was so beautiful. _Oh My God, Inappropriate!_ She pulled her eyes away from Regina’s perfect boobs. This was not the time to ogle Regina. She was in a vulnerable situation and trusting Emma to help. No scratch that, no time was a good time to ogle Regina, that was not how this was going to go. She forced herself to keep working, painfully slowly, pausing when Regina winced. She wished she could magically heal Regina but Regina had made her opinions clear. If Emma gave in and used magic on Regina without her consent she would never get that trust back. 

The surgical cut was long and clean. Emma couldn’t help but think that maybe Regina could’ve gotten a less invasive surgery outside of Storybrooke. It was moments like this that the constraints of Storybrooke frustrated her. She cleaned the dried blood away from the wound. She could see the soft pink margin around the open wound, evidence of the healing she had already done. Additionally all the bruising around Regina belly button was now a deep yellow. It did look better. Emma felt like she could breathe as she applied the fresh bandage. Regina hadn’t said a word since this started and Emma thinks the pain must be finally getting to her. When Emma was done she pulled Regina’s shirt closed again and Regina let out a breath and opened her eyes.

“I’m going to pick you up now.” Emma said, she was informing, not asking for permission.

“Miss-”

Emma cut off Regina’s outrage. “Listen here. If you won’t let me heal you, this is how this is going to go. I’m carrying you to your bed, I’m getting Henry settled in one of the guest rooms, and he and I are staying here indefinitely.” 

“Henry is here?” Because of course that is the only thing Regina would hear.

“Yeah, I told him to wait downstairs. If I have to save my magic to protect him, at least I can keep an eye on both of you at once like this.”

“I don’t need you to keep an eye on me.”

“Sure thing Your Majesty.” Emma picked Regina up in the same moment, to emphasize her point. Regina made a small sound deep in her throat and blushed fiercely.

“If you ever tell anyone about this I’m going to drown you in the well.”

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina tighter to her. “Who’s going to stop you from bleeding out once a day if you drown me?”

“I’m sure I’ll find a suitable replacement somewhere.”

“Please! I’m the saviour, you couldn’t pay for a better candidate.” Emma used her foot to push open the double doors at the end of the hallway. The room looked barely lived in, impeccably designed and just as harsh as the rest of the house. Emma set Regina down on the creaseless bed made up with grey satin. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

“Don’t bother.” Regina shot after her as Emma retreated from the room.

* * *

Emma crept back into Regina’s room forty-five minute later. She couldn’t tell from this distance if Regina was asleep or not.

“Emma?” Okay so she was awake and she was probably high on pain meds if she was saying Emma.

“Yeah.”

“Is Henry still here?”

“Yeah. He’s going to bed in the guest room at the end of the hall.”

“I wish he could just sleep in his room.” Regina’s voice had a sleepy quality about it. Emma crept closer to hear her better.

“I know” Emma whispered sympathetically. It felt wrong to speak at regular volume in the dark, serene moment.

“Thank you for not letting me die.” 

Emma frowned at the soft statement. She ran her fingers through Regina’s hair, pushing it away from her eyes, just like she had done in the hospital last night. “Of course I didn’t.”

“No one would blame you, not even me.”

Emma leaned over so she could be closer to Regina. “I would never. It’s all water under the bridge. I won’t let anything happen to you. If you let me I would heal you in a second.”

“You can’t,” Regina whispered urgently.  
“I know, I won’t do anything until you let me.” 

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma’s hand in both of hers. She turned it over, tracing her palm with clumsy fingers. “It’s so warm. It makes everything else feel cold.” Emma didn’t know if she meant the magic or her hands. She thought of the warmth of Regina’s heart, and how cold the vault had felt when she put it down and immediately understood. 

Emma slept in the armchair across from Regina’s bed that night. 


	3. breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, totally wasn't expecting that

Emma woke up to an empty bed and panicked for the full twenty five seconds it took her to run downstairs and into the kitchen. Regina was perched on a kitchen barstool, leaning heavily against the wall. She was sipping a cup coffee and smiling brighter than Emma had ever seen. Henry was standing at the stove with a spatula in his hand. Emma worked to catch her breath before she spoke. They both looked so glad to be in each other’s presence.

“Hey mom! When I woke up Regina was up trying to make us breakfast. Can you believe that?” Emma really could. Regina was nothing if not stubborn. “She let me take over though, as long as I also got her coffee.”

“He’s such a little gentleman.” Regina beamed. Even if her posture still seemed stiff she was smiling so openly. Henry blushed at the compliment. 

“Mom can’t cook but we’ve got breakfast food down pretty well.” It was Emma’s turn to blush now. She really didn’t need Regina hearing about all the misadventures in cooking she’d had in the year she’d been on her own.

“Can I check on your bandages?”

Regina rounded on her with a glare. “I’m perfectly fine. Don’t bring such things up in front of Henry.” Emma could scream.

“Don’t worry about it Regina.” He smiled brightly. “You should be watching out for yourself. I saw you in the hospital, it looked really scary.”

Apparently that was all it took for Regina to melt like butter. She allowed Emma to help her out of her seat and guide her to the nearest bathroom. This round of bandage changes went much smoother than the last. Regina undid her massive fluffy bathrobe and hiked up her silk pyjama shirt to expose her abdomen. The robe was endearing in that it almost swallowed her whole. Emma wondered if it was a gift from Henry. She couldn’t picture Regina purposefully seeking out such a piece of clothing

“How are you feeling?”

“Henry seems well.” Regina said, changing the topic entirely. 

“Of course he seems well. As far as he knows he’s a normal boy who’s had a normal consistent life.” Regina sniffed. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Do you think he’s better off not remembering me?”

“Of course not. You’re his mother.” Emma’s response was automatic but she felt some guilt bubbling up inside of her. She had been thinking that for the first days she’d been back in Storybrooke. Their life in New York had been easy. They got along and Emma had known what to do and they hadn’t struggled with anything. Emma can see Regina’s hand on all those things now. The money and the memories had been her doing. Emma felt guilty for being selfish, even if she hadn’t acted on it.

* * *

Breakfast was a momentary respite from everything else in the world. Regina was in good spirits and Henry was basking in the undivided attention he was receiving from this perceived stranger. The french toast he made was actually good too, a point Regina praised incessantly. Emma once remarked “He doesn’t get that from me.” The implication made Regina grin. Emma was surprised that Henry inquired about Regina almost as much as she inquired about him. Maybe it was a sign of maturity, maybe he just felt drawn to her. His questions all seemed to strike the perfect chord with Regina. He asked about cooking and the kitchen and the garden and the apple tree he had noticed in the backyard. They were questions that were uncomplicated enough that Regina didn’t have to lie about the answer to. She preened every time Henry complimented something. Emma was so absurdly happy, and at peace. “So how is it you and my mom know each other again?” He threw Emma a sly look and she could kill him. She would bet a lot of money that the kid was running side operation ‘hookup mom and this cool stranger’. He probably had a better name for it.

Regina downed her coffee. “Well... Your mother and I met.. A while ago.” Regina’s attempts not to lie would almost be comedic if Emma didn’t feel so bad.

“Why do you call her Miss Swan? All she told me was that you guys were old friends.”

“Miss Swan tends to exaggerate the depth of our relationship. I was raised to be proper and Miss Swan is the appropriate way to address her.”

“Fuck off, you love me.” Emma interrupted. Henry laughed and Regina gasped in mock outrage. 

“Absolutely inappropriate Miss Swan!” Emma groaned and threw her head back. Regina leaned in as close to Henry as her injury would allow and stage whispered “It makes her delightfully angry.”

Emma could live in this moment forever, but instead the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” She gestured for Regina to stay seated.

It’s Forest Boy. He’s standing at the door to Regina’s house looking all concerned and rugged. “Is Regina here?”

Emma wished her mouth was saying words right now, she truly did. She stayed embarrassingly silent until she heard shuffling behind her. It was Regina, on Henry’s arm, slowly making her way towards the door. “Robin! What a surprise.” She patted her slightly mussed hair. “I'm not dressed.” Regina was in no way undressed. Her bathrobe went from collar to knees. 

“You look wonderful.” The smarmy fucker said in his stupid accent. “Can I have a word? I just came to check up on you.”

“Regina really shouldn’t be on her feet for too long.” Now apparently Emma could speak. 

“We’ll sit.” Robin supplied smoothly.

“Come on mom, let’s go start the dishes while Regina talks to her friend.” Regina’s eyes followed Henry as he unwound his arm from hers and set off towards the kitchen. Emma didn’t miss the way her hands reached for him the slightest bit after he let go. Robin stepped forward and offered her the crook of his arm in replacement. Regina’s eyes were still on Henry. Emma realized she was supposed to be following Henry but she didn’t want to leave Regina alone with Forest Boy. 

In the kitchen Emma slammed cupboards and dishes around with perhaps a little more force than necessary. Henry grinned at her from the sink where he was hand washing a big pan. “You are so jealous.”

“No I’m not” she exclaimed, closing a cupboard with a hard snap.

“You sooooo are. You were going to punch that man.”

“I don't trust him. He just showed up here and now he’s poking around Regina.”

“Yeah I think that that’s what men do when they’re trying to date someone.” Henry said.

Emma put down the plate she had just picked up. “Right! He’s definitely trying to date her. That’s so inappropriate.”

“How is it inappropriate?” Emma sputtered trying to come up with an explanation. “She’s super cool. And since you aren’t dating her...”

“Alright kid I get it!” Henry stopped. “It’s not that I like her. I’m sure she doesn’t even like girls. I just feel protective of her.” Henry’s look was a little pitiful now. Her son was pitying her for the crush he thought she had on his other mother. 

“Would you like her if you knew she liked girls?”

Emma swatted at him. “Don’t be smart. I’m going to check on her, for normal platonic reasons.” 

Regina was sitting in her study, the very front room of the house. Robin had already gone. Whatever conversation they had was a short one. Regina was morosely staring at the blank wall in front of her.

“How are you?”

“Do you want to know something horrible?” Okay so Regina was going to dictate how this conversation went. 

“From you, any day.” Emma said.

“I don’t feel anything for that man.” Emma was not following how this was supposed to be horrible. In fact that sounded perfect to her. “I noticed it yesterday. I thought that since my heart was out of my chest I shouldn’t draw any conclusions, but that’s not it.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s only been out for a few days. I can still feel things, the echoes of feelings. Or at least I can remember what it’s like to feel. This morning I was happy, but then he came over and there was nothing.”

“Is this about the soulmate thing?”

“What else would it be about?” Regina snapped. “There’s something wrong with me, I don’t even like him. I’m really trying but I can’t get it right.”

Emma couldn’t help but put a hand on top of Regina’s clasped hands. She didn’t pull away. “Regina. I don’t think there is anything wrong with you for not being in love with whatever random man Tinkerbell told you to be in love with.”

Regina chuckled dryly. “He’s my soulmate Emma. If I can’t love him, who can I love?”

Emma picked up Regina’s top hand and threaded their fingers together. “I think that maybe it doesn’t matter who magic declared your ‘soulmate’ however many years ago that was.”

“Are you making jabs at my age?”

“Wha- No-I.. You were frozen in time for like 28 of those years. It’s not like you were like actively aging... You look so great.” Emma panic babbled for far too long until she noticed a smile playing at the corner of Regina’s lips. “You are messing with me.”

She laughed openly and pulled their joined hands into her lap. “Even if time was passing regularly it was a long time ago. I was maybe 21, and I had only been married for a few years. I fell over the edge of a railing in the castle and Tink saved me. She thought I jumped. I thought it was strange because I wished for a fairy godmother for  _ years  _ and now here she was when it was too late. She brought me down to the tavern and I could just see the lion tattoo through the window. I was scared though. I couldn’t imagine a life where I could just leave, and what, be on the run for years till my face became unrecognizable? The King would’ve had men looking for me. It would’ve made him seem weak to other rulers if he had let me escape.”

Emma didn’t like that Regina referred to her former husband as ‘The King’. Emma didn’t like that Regina referred to leaving her former husband as ‘escaping’. Emma didn’t like the idea of Regina being married to her grandfather. Emma didn’t like the idea of Regina being married. Emma didn’t like the image of 21 year old Regina leaning far enough over a railing that she free fell with no one around to see. Emma didn’t like the idea of an even younger Regina making wishes that never came true. “I don’t think anyone can blame you for running from that situation. I also think that maybe the person who may be your soulmate at 21 might not be your soulmate at... a different age.”

“Go ahead Swan tell me how old you think I am.” 

“This is a trap! I plead the fifth!” Emma cried as Regina pulled her even closer by their joined hands. “I’ve already said you’re hot, what more do you want?” Regina laughed and leaned into her and then winced. Emma pulled herself out of the joke. “Have you been proud for long enough yet? Is it time for me to heal you?”

Regina stiffened and turned her head away from Emma but did not pull away. “I don’t know why you keep offering. I don’t deserve it. I'm not strong enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Zelena is stronger than me. I can’t beat her.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to be in pain.”

“I used to be so strong. I used to be untouchable. When I was younger I found a letter that Rumplestiltskin sent to my mother. It talked about how he found her eldest daughter, how she was so strong, stronger than Cora ever was. All these years I thought it was about me, but it was about her. I used to take so much comfort in being stronger than Cora, in my head she was the strongest witch.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I won’t be of any use against Zelena. Your light magic is our best chance.”

“Regina. I’ve only ever done magic around you. I don’t have a shot if you’re too hurt to help me.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“The moment you start to look weak I’m making you stop and rest.” Emma nodded eagerly. She would take anything she could get at this point.

“Right now?”

“Right now?”

“Yes please.” Emma said, because she has lost track of who is asking the question here.

“Okay.” Regina says. Emma smiled and turned to face Regina. She held out her free hand for Regina’s. “What, do you need to hold my hand to do this?”

“Hey, don’t question my magic process.” Regina rolled her eyes and obliged. They were sitting facing each other and holding hands now. The magic came so easily now. It swirled from their joined hands and Emma felt she could compel it more specifically now. It was still beautiful but Emma felt less overwhelmed by it now then she had been previously. It made Regina glow. She looked beautiful. Regina was right about it being warm. Emma didn’t want to stop. She felt so connected to Regina. She turned her attention from their connected hands to Regina’s face and suddenly they were making eye contact. Emma felt drawn into her, like she wanted to play this moment on an endless loop. She tightened her grip on her hands and leaned in close enough that she could feel her magic radiating off of Regina. She would never feel anything like this with anyone else. 

Regina pulled away and Emma’s world went cold. “That’s enough.”

“Okay” Emma conceded, offering an empty hand out to Regina. “You don’t need to leave yet though.”

“I should go see if Henry needs help in the kitchen.” Emma let her go, even if she knew Henry must be done the dishes by now. This was still a win in her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out guys we're gonna have to do PLOT next time cause that kinda happens in this show i guess


	4. magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the massive delay, have been GOING THROUGH IT recently. Your lovely comments both here and on "this is me trying" are endlessly helpful, and I hold them all near and dear to my heart.
> 
> Special thanks to psuedomonalisa, the WickedQueen, and Koron whose comments probably have a higher word count than this fic.

The next day Emma was woken up by Regina dropping a pile of clothes on her face. “Wha-?” Emma jerked up and cried, on high alert. 

“It is 9:30 and we have work to do Miss Swan. Henry and I have already eaten breakfast.”

“You ate without me?” 

“Your sleeping habits are appalling.” Regina declared before turning on her heel and marching out of the room again. Emma watched her leave, purely for medical concerns, unrelated to the way her ass looked in the pants she was wearing. She was walking better now.

Regina had picked out her darkest, tightest pair of jeans and a white Henly. These were Emma’s special occasion jeans but of course Regina would pick these. She put them on because it was kind of cute that Regina picked her an outfit. She put on the black thong and nude bra and tried not to think about Regina rifling through her underwear.

* * *

They decided that Henry would spend the day with Hook and they would all meet up at the docks after Regina and her took care of their ‘work’. Hook had been calling her incessantly over the last couple of days for some reason. If he was so interested in getting in her good graces he could at least keep Henry out of trouble for a few hours. Regina dragged her up to a weird overhang in the middle of the forest so they would be ‘undisturbed’ while they practiced magic. 

They spent the first half hour rather fruitlessly trying to induce Emma’s magic. Emma was reminded again that Regina was neither particularly patient nor a natural teacher. When they were touching Emma found it easier to summon up some sparks or begin one of the simple spells that Regina was trying to teach her. The building magic always petered out before she could finish the spell. 

“I don’t understand why this isn’t working!” Regina snapped after Emma half finished another spell.

“I don’t understand why you’re so sure that my magic matters so much.” Emma huffed. Regina rolled her eyes. Emma did not understand why she was so irritable right now. “What is your problem Regina?”

“What is  _ my  _ problem Miss Swan? I got thrown through a window and couldn’t defend myself or help myself until  _ you _ healed me. My sister is trying to steal my heart for some nefarious purpose. My son doesn’t remember me. I’m going to die alone. And I’m not even competent enough to show you how to do magic when that is the  _ one thing  _ that could help.” 

“You aren’t supposed to be able to help yourself when you almost die! You have to let that go!” Insufferable stubborn wishy-washy woman. So fucking hot and cold and so fucking difficult. “You don’t have to make yourself miserable in some sort of weird penance for getting hurt. And we’ll figure out Henry’s memory soon enough. Mine’s back, we’ll get his. Besides he already thinks you’re like the coolest person anyways, you guys can keep hanging out and when he remembers you this’ll all be a fun memory you share.”

“If I can’t teach you magic before your insufferable mother has that stupid baby Zelena is going to take it.” Regina was speaking in that sharp voice she used when she tried to be scary but Emma was genuinely touched for her concern for Mary Margaret and the baby. 

“Hey Regina we’ll figure it out. This isn’t on you. If all else fails, Zelena still doesn’t have your heart.” She put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. Sometimes touching her was like a minefield. This time Regina let her though. Emma wanted them to be able touch like this, outside of moments of crisis or utilitarian spell casting. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? Stop it!”

“No!”

“What?”

“No I won’t stop being nice to you. I like it and I think you like it too.” Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma but Emma wasn’t about to buckle. She moved in closer, maybe she could give Regina a hug or something, really cement how serious she was about this. She waited for Regina to give her an indication that she’d welcome the contact. Regina looked her up and down before their eyes locked. Emma hoped that Regina could tell that she meant what she said. She figured it must show in her eyes, god knows Regina’s emotions always did.

“I understand.” What did that mean? Regina’s eyes flicked to Emma’s lips before returning to Emma’s eyes. Did she mean what Emma thought she meant? Her heart jumped into her throat. 

“Re-”

“Shhhh” Regina cut her off with an even shush. She raised her hand like she was going to touch Emma’s face, or her lips, but thought better of it. Emma wished she would just do it. Regina leaned in closer, looking at her with searching eyes, like she was trying to see into her. Maybe if Emma closed her eyes Regina would stop considering and just kiss her. She leaned forward just a little more, so Regina wouldn’t doubt that she wanted this too. Instead Regina stepped back out of Emma’s reach.

Emma looked up in confusion. Regina’s expression was unreadable. She took two more steps back and launched herself over the overhang. “Regina!” Emma screamed, reaching forward and running to the edge. What the fuck? There was a tugging in Emma’s chest and then there she was, hovering high above the ground below. What the fuck? And she was smiling like some kind of lunatic. “What the fuck Regina?”

“You just needed the right motivation. You have very powerful magic Emma, I knew you wouldn’t drop me.” She looked so unbothered to be suspended in mid air.

“I thought you were going to die!” Emma’s heart rate still hadn’t settled. She was reeling.

“Well I knew you’d catch me.” Emma could easily keep yelling, but the simple faith in her Regina expressed stopped her short. The hand that she had reached out toward Regina in horror was still outstretched. She pulled the hand in towards herself experimentally. In response Regina was pulled towards her. With her no longer suspended over the drop-off, Emma felt more confident. She made a downwards gesture and Regina’s feet hit the ground, none too gently. Regina was still grinning. The expression looked unfamiliar but lovely on her. “I understand now. It’s all about the motivation. I forgot what being a beginner is like.”

“Hey, I could so easily throw you off this cliff right now Regina. Like I clearly could, so try me one more time and you might find out.” Emma had deposited Regina about three feet away. She wouldn’t stop fucking smiling.

“That’s not how it works Emma.” Regina drew out her name into extra long syllables. If Emma wasn’t so mad she’d think it was kind of sexy. Emma thinks it’s kind of sexy even though she’s so mad. “When you’re starting magic it’s hard to harness the right sort of motivation. I was foolish to not realize it before. Every instance of magic within the last few days has been in my protection.” Emma blushed and fidgeted a little. She felt exposed. She knew Regina was right but she wasn’t sure if Regina saw the implications of what she was saying.

“I never think about it, I just do it. It happens when I’m desperate.”

“That’s not true.” Regina countered. “You put up that protection spell in my vault. And you healed me, twice. Those weren’t emergencies, but you did them.” 

“They were to me though. You were in pain and I hated it, and your heart...” Emma trailed off at the thought of holding Regina’s heart. They were too close again but Emma couldn’t look at Regina this time.

“That’s what I mean though it’s not about the situation, it’s about the motivation.” Regina softened. “I’m sorry, I was just testing a theory. Thank you Emma. I don’t know why your magic has been manifesting like this, but I am grateful.” Emma knew exactly why. “You’ve been saving me and protecting me, and because of you I have the chance to live another day, and hopefully reunite with Henry. You just have to remember whatever that feeling is and try and recall it the next time you need to use magic.” Emma didn’t think she could replicate the way she felt about Regina for anything, but she nodded because it was all she could do. Regina wrapped her arms around her suddenly. It was a little stiff, and a little awkward, but Emma hugged Regina back in response. Regina’s arms threaded around her neck and Emma wrapped her own arms around Regina’s wasit. It lasted only a moment before Regina pulled away again. 

“We.. uh should go to the docks.... We have to meet Hook and Henry.” Emma sputtered. “Unless you think I need to practice more.”

“No, I think we can leave it for today.” Regina said in a soft, even voice.

* * *

All hell had broken out by the time they got to the dock. Zelena was there with a flock of flying monkeys circling Henry and Hook. “You’ve failed me pirate!” Zelena crowed, “I was clear in my demands.” Emma and Regina broke out into a run in sync. Regina started launching fireballs at the circling monkeys. Emma pulled out her service weapon, cause god knows she trusts that more than she trusts her shaky magic abilities. She was relieved to see Hook had pushed Henry behind him and motioned for him to run. Her relief dissipated when Regina aimed a shot at Zelena. Zelena deflected easily and rounded on Regina. “You’ve made this so hard for me baby sister.” She lifted Regina into the air with ease. Emma tried to help but a stupid flying monkey swooped at her and she had to defend herself instead. “Where is your heart? The thief didn’t have it. Who did you give it to? Do you even have one at all?” She threw Regina across the docks with so little effort. Regina fell hard and didn’t move.

Zelena turned her attention back to Henry and Hook. “If you hadn’t failed me, I wouldn’t have to do this.” She hauled Henry up into the air by his neck.

“No!” Emma shouted. She felt the tug again and a fount of bright white magic exploded from Emma’s hands. Zelena disappeared and Henry dropped to the ground. Emma broke into a run again, but Henry had already gotten up and made it to Regina’s side.

“Please wake up.” He croaked. Emma got to them just as Regina was starting to stir. “Mom what’s happening?” Henry turned to her to ask. 

“I-” Emma couldn’t explain any of this in a way that made sense. 

“Henry?” Regina whispered, her eyes starting to open.

“Yeah?” He surged forwards. “Are you okay?” Emma realized that Regina must be a little confused, she’s been knocked around so much recently. Regina reached up and touched Henry’s face. He was confused and scared and he barely knew Regina at this point but he still hugged her tight. Emma could see Regina’s face relax. Regina brought a hand to cradle the back of Henry’s head and softly kissed his cheek.

A light erupted from the two of them. Emma recognized it. She would probably never forget what it felt like when a curse broke. “Mom?” Regina winced as she sat up. “I remember. How am I here? Are you okay? You were in the hospital.” Henry glanced at Emma who was standing awkwardly a few feet away and cocked his head. Emma suddenly realized all of things Henry had said and overheard in the last couple of days and looked away awkwardly. 

Regina pulled him back into her embrace with shaking hands. “Don’t you worry about any of that My Little Prince. I missed you so much.” She took a deep shaky breath. Henry accepted that for now and curled into Regina like a little boy. She closed her eyes and her breaths started to come out more evenly. She didn’t look up at Emma until Henry pulled back from her. “Help me up Miss Swan. I remember what we have to do to deal with that witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be the last, after that I'm devoting all my energy to editing and finishing "we could be friends" It's the first fic I started and I now have a plan to finish it which will have to include a reedit of the existing chapters to make it all run more smoothly


	5. memories

It was much easier to convince Regina to let Emma heal her with Henry and his puppy dog eyes on her side. It was also far less intimate. Henry fretted in a way that was so reminiscent of Regina herself. “Does it hurt? She threw you so far! I can’t believe you were in the hospital and I didn’t even know who you were.”

Regina took it easily. She smiled and stroked his hair and barely glanced at Emma as Emma healed her. Most of Emma hoped that this was the last time in a long time that she’d have to do this. A smaller, more guilty part of Emma wanted an excuse to hold Regina’s hand. Maybe she could start healing Regina’s paper cuts and bruises.

Charming and Mary Margaret rushed over when they realized the curse had broken. They were ecstatic to see Henry and Regina tolerated their presence. Henry stayed glued to her side as everyone discussed the year worth of memories. Apparently Regina was right. It was on Emma to magic this witch out of existence. Zelena had a weakness for light magic that they had discovered during their time in the Enchanted Forest. “That’s why we knew we needed to get back to you.” Mary Margaret said. Emma couldn’t help but wonder if they would have found a way to get back to her without the external witch based motivation.

“As fun as this has been. It has been a long day and I am very tired. Charmings, if you wouldn’t mind leaving.” Emma was grateful that Regina wasn’t scared to kick her parents out of the mansion “We can reconvene in the morning.”

“Oh let me make dinner for you.” Mary Margaret countered. “You two look so tired and no one has eaten yet.”

“If you think I’d let you in my kitchen you are out of your mind.”

“But I can-”

“Snow, we will see you in the morning.” Regina insisted.

“Okay. Emma are you coming back to the loft tonight?”

Emma didn’t think her going back to the loft had even been on the table. She glanced at Regina who shook her head, so quickly and imperceptibly Emma thought she imagined it. “Uh no, I think I’m going to stay here.”

“Okay. Walk me out?” Mary Margaret cocked her head at Emma. David lingered and said his goodbyes to Henry while Emma walked Mary Margaret to the front door of the mansion. “How are you doing Emma?”

“I mean knowing I have to magically defeat Regina’s evil half sister before you go into labour is a little stressful...” She hadn’t been expecting this. “But like mostly I’m fine.”

“How are you though?”

“Really I’m good”

“How’s it been with Regina?”

“What?”

“It’s just all these memories, she wasn’t exactly doing well in the Enchanted Forest.” Mary Margaret glanced over her shoulder and back at Emma. “I want to make sure you guys are okay.”

“I think we’re alright. Henry remembers her now.”

“She really missed you guys.”

“She missed Henry.” 

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. “I missed you too.” Emma couldn’t help but think that Mary Margaret couldn’t have missed her too much when her replacement was nearly done cooking. “I love you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Emma said, looking at her feet as David walked past her. 

* * *

Henry and Regina were cooking when Emma got back into the kitchen. “Hey. What are you doing walking around Madame internal bleeding?”

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I didn't even have to go to the hospital this time. I even let you heal me.”

“New house rule” Emma declared “Every time you get thrown, and I’m talking even thrown a little bit, you take the rest of the day off.” 

“Since when were you allowed to make house rules in  _ my house?” _ Regina said.

“Since right now. Go change into something more comfortable then you are allowed to come back and supervise only.” Emma decided that double the confidence was necessary for a conversation like this with Regina.

“Please mom” Henry’s puppy dog eyes won the day and Regina relented. The moment Regina was out of earshot Henry rounded on Emma. “Soooooo.......?”

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that kid.”

“Well now that I remember magic exists I understand that when you guys were in the hospital talking about mom’s heart that wasn’t a metaphor.” Emma briefly debated slicing her pinky off to avoid this conversation. No one really needed pinkies anyways. “I mean I get you meant mom’s actual heart that she pulled out of her chest. I also know that she’s not like the one that got away which was my current working theory.”

“What! Why was that your theory?” Emma cried.

“I dunno,” Henry shrugged, “Vibes. You were being very sweet with her, and in my memories you had never dated anyone. I figured you just spent the last decade pining.”

“Pining! For a decade!? What sort of loser do you think I am?” Emma was a little insulted.

“What do you think you’re too good to pine over my mom?” Henry countered.

“Hey!”

“I just had no memories of you ever being interested in anyone! It seemed like a good guess.” He shrugged.

“Well now you have your memories back.”

“But you were still jealous of Robin Hood,” Henry countered. “That was real.” 

“You imagined that.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“Mom, it’s okay if you’re in love with her.” Emma’s heart twinged. That was the first time he had called her mom since he got his memories back. Emma had been a little afraid he was going to default back to Emma.

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I think so. I mean it’s a little weirder now that I know she’s my mom, but it kind of works.”

“Do you think she’ll think it’s okay?” Emma’s voice got caught in her throat. Even if she admitted she had feelings for Regina, there was still a massive unknown variable here.

“I didn’t know a lot about the mysterious mayor, but I have my memories now and I know my mom.”

“So?”

“Yeah, I think she’ll think it’s okay.” Emma exhaled in relief. Henry was smiling just a little bit. “I don’t think she’s going to make this super easy on you though.”

Emma laughed. “When has Regina Mills ever made anything easy on anyone?”

“I like to think I’m a very easy, pleasant person to be around.” Regina slid herself smoothly into the conversation. She grabbed the slotted spoon out of Emma’s hand and started spooning the pasta into the pan of simmering sauce. 

Everything moved like water and Emma had to smile. “The easiest and most pleasant person.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “Set the table.”

* * *

Emma lingered outside Regina’s bedroom after Henry had gone to sleep. She almost knocked on the door four times, changing her mind each time. Maybe now wasn’t the time to talk to Regina about...anything. Maybe she should wait till they had dealt with Zelena. She was lowering her fist for the fourth time when the door opened. Regina was pyjama clad and wrapped in her massive robe. “Hi.” Emma said softly.

Regina smiled. “Hello.”

“I was just-”

“Lurking?” Regina’s tone was playful but her brow was furrowed. She was clutching the V of her bathrobe, right over where her heart would be.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Emma said simply. It was a truth, if a partial one. She always wanted to see if Regina was okay.

“I’m wonderful. Henry remembers me, how could I be anything else.” She was lying.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just remembering the year I missed.”

“Anything in particular?” They were still standing in the door frame. Regina wasn’t looking at her.

“I was just thinking about some of the stuff I did.”

“Like what?” Emma pressed.

“Snow wouldn’t let me take my heart out. She got all preachy about it and it seemed easier to just keep it with me. There was a while when I got away from her though...” Regina trailed off. Her voice was airy. “And I just thought that it wouldn’t be too hard to just brew a sleeping potion. It would have only taken one prick and then I’d just... slip away.” Emma sucked in a breath. “I wouldn’t have been dead, just asleep, asleep forever till I saw Henry again. I’m glad I didn’t of course but...”

“Me too.” Emma whispered. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. She was roiling with fear over something that almost happened, months ago. “Eternal sleep sounds nice sometimes, but things can only get better if you’re awake.”

The corner of Regina’s mouth twitched. “Your hope speeches are much more believable than your mother’s.”

“It was just an observation.”

“Henry is back. It was all I wanted for that year and I just wish I could feel it.” The hand on her bathrobe tightened to a white knuckle grip.

Emma gently pried it off so she could hold it. “Hey, is your heart starting to bother you?” Lack of heart was a better way of describing it. Regina nodded. “Should we go get it?” She desperately wanted the answer to be yes. “If we know I can defeat Zelena, and I’m protecting you anyways, what’s the point of it being hidden somewhere else?”

“Multiple layers of defence.” Regina said automatically.

“The baby Zelena needs for the spell isn’t even born yet.”

“It’s safer this way.” Regina looked away. “Just a few more days.”

Emma tilted Regina’s head upwards, every so slightly. Her eyes were glassy. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She was rattled by the revelation that she almost lost Regina. She had been a world away, with no memory of her. Regina could have slept for thousands of years and Emma never would’ve known. Emma thought that maybe a part of her would have felt the loss somehow, in her gut. They were standing so close together their chests nearly touched at the peak of each breath. 

Emma’s phone rang, it felt so loud in the darkness of the hallway. “Hello.”

“Emma, your mother just went into labour.”

“Shit.” Emma exclaimed, stepping back from Regina.

“You need to get to the hospital.” David’s voice hitched like he was going to cry. “Zelena can’t take this baby.”

“Yeah, we’re on our way. Just try to hold off till we get there. We’ll be there soon.” She turned to Regina and saw instant comprehension in the other woman’s eyes.

* * *

They got to the hospital in under ten minutes. Emma didn’t let go of Regina’s hand after she teleported them there. They ran to Snow’s room hand in hand. She was tucked away in room 22, the same private room that Regina had occupied a few days ago. Snow was screaming. David was glued to her side, holding her hands. Only one doctor and nurse fit into the tiny room with them. Regina stopped a few feet short of room. “I’ll wait for her here.” She squared her shoulders and cocked her head.

“Me too” Emma declared, this was her responsibility.

“Do you remember our magic lesson?”

“Yeah” Emma whispered. They both faced the hallway they had just come from.

“Think about where you feel your magic start from. Think about what it feels like.” Emma could remember it, the tug in her chest, the warmth. “What do you think about when the magic comes to you?”

“Historically, you.” Emma quipped.

Regina chuckled a little. “That’s how I know you can do this. You won’t let Zelena hurt me. You won’t let her hurt that baby.” Emma nodded. Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. They were then frozen there, tense and at the ready. It was like time stood still. The lights flickered. Behind them Snow’s cries rang out through the closed door of her room. 

There was a crash around the corner from where they stood now. Emma’s whole body tensed. The only things in the world were Regina hand in hers and the threat that was moments from rounding the corner. Emma could already feel her magic starting to buzz around them. 

Something hit so hard she stumbled. Her magic in the air fizzed out and died. It felt like molasses rolling over her, like she was trying to run underwater. She raised her hand and tried to summon the magic. She looked at Regina and saw the horror in her eyes. 

Gold turned the corner first, his hand outstretched towards Emma and a contrite expression on his face. Zelena came behind him, smirking and holding the Dark One dagger. “Isn’t this a lovely effort?” Zelena sneered. “I had to bring my pet for backup after the Sheriff here gave me a scare.” Emma tried to move but couldn’t. “I can hear that we have some time before baby gets here.” Zelena gestured beyond them to the closed door of Mary Margaret’s hospital room. “That gives us time to talk, sister to sister.”

“Zelena I don’t know why you want to do this. You don’t want Cora as your mother and you don’t want Rumple to have chosen you for the curse.”

“You know nothing of what I want!” Zelena screamed. She thrust her hand forward. Regina’s attempts to counter were for nought. She went flying and hit the back wall of the hallway. Emma screamed. She knew she screamed but her mouth didn’t move and no sound came out. With a gesture of practiced ease Zelena had Regina suspended in the air. “It’s not mothers fault that you were weak. It’s not Rumple’s fault that you were soft and unskilled. You had nothing but opportunities and I had nothing.” Zelena’s outstretched hand clenched into a fist. Regina’s body started to shake. “Tell me where you’ve hidden your heart or I’ll have my pet kill yours.”

Emma wanted to scream no. She wanted to tell Regina that if Zelena got her heart they would all be dead anyways. She wanted to tell Regina that she wasn’t worth it. The weight of Rumple’s magic was dragging her down.

“No.” Regina declared, the sound coming from the edges of his teeth. 

“Rumple.” Zelena called the command over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Regina. “Kill the Saviour.” Emma could see Gold shaking in attempts to resist the command. She could feel her magic swirling around, pushing against his. “Dark one I command thee, kill Emma Swan.” Emma could hear Regina screaming. It had devolved into something unintelligible. She could feel the magic of the Dark one descending on her. Gold was doing this in the gentlest way he could. She was grateful for that. It felt like the magic was just going to dissolve her slowly. Emma looked up at Regina. At least that could be the last thing she saw. Regina was looking at her with wild eyes. Emma knew she couldn’t speak. If she was going to die tonight, and they were all going to be snuffed out of existence as soon as Zelena found Regina’s heart, at least she could smile at Regina. They could have this moment before all trace of them was wiped from the universe.

Regina stopped struggling when they made eye contact. Emma thought that maybe she agreed with her. Zelena was talking but Emma couldn’t hear it. Regina closed her eyes. Emma wanted to scream for her to look at her. Regina balled her hands into fists and the light magic seemed to pour out her, not just her hands but every pore. She looked like an angel, an avenging angel. It started slow and then turned into a tidal wave that swallowed up the whole hallway. The weight of the Dark magic was lifted from Emma’s shoulders. Her ears popped and all she could feel was Regina.

Regina’s eyes glowed white as her feet touched the ground again. She walked to Zelena’s cowering form and pulled the necklace from her neck. She picked the Dark One’s dagger up off the ground. Her chest was heaving. The magic was slowly dissipating from the air. “Regina.” Emma cried, as soon as her voice came back to her. She was still on the ground.

Regina came rushing to her side. Her eyes were brown again. Emma liked her better this way. Regina dropped to her knees and cradled Emma’s face in her hands, hands that wielded so much power only a moment ago. They felt soft now. “Emma.”

“You can do light magic?” Emma whispered. 

“I think I could do anything for you.” Regina whispered back. Emma was a breath away from crying. “I thought if I could do true love’s kiss maybe I could do more. I just hoped.” 

Emma turned into Regina’s hand and kissed her palm. “Hope.” She echoed in disbelief.

Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s for the briefest moment. The sob that had been bubbling in Emma’s chest burst forward. Regina kissed her checks, her forehead, her nose, while Emma cried. “I love you.” Emma choked out. Regina kissed her again and this time Emma had the presence of mind to kiss her back.

* * *

With all the messes left in the wake of Zelena’s attack it took a full day before Emma got a chance to drag Regina down to her vault. The stars were out. It was a beautiful night so opposite from the night before. Maybe it was just a beautiful night because Regina kissed her cheek before she transported them to the vault. Emma’s hand slipped through the magic barrier like it was water. She pulled Regina’s heart out of the drawer and cradled it in both hands. Regina was leaning against the far wall of the room smiling fondly at her.

“Can I-” Emma guestered to vaguely to Regina.

“Come here.” Regina replied. Emma walked over to where she stood. 

“How?” 

Regina put her hand on top of Emma’s. Emma could feel the heart beating faster against her palms as she got closer to Regina. Regina guided the heart up to her chest. “It’s not difficult. It knows where it belongs.”

“So just...”

“Just push Miss Swan.” Her tone was light and breezy, like they were two people who had never had problems in their lives. The heart slotted into place with ease. Regina barely flinched as it went in. Emma could still feel it beating through her skin. A smile took over Regina’s entire face. She put her hand on top of Emma’s that still rested on her chest.

“Okay?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “It feels... good.” She said the word like it was foreign. “Emma, I love you too.” Regina looped her fingers through Emma’s belt loops and pulled her flush against her. Emma kissed her. How could she not? Regina kissed her back and Emma could feel her smiling into the kiss. 


End file.
